Thomas and Marie: A trip to the past
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: A short story about two cousins and their disgruntled and possibly senile Grandfather. It's Marie and Thomas' day to visit Doof but Doof loves telling stories. Stories about one evil scientist and his teal colored nemesis. When he decides to show them one of his battles, his Time Travel device takes them to one particular day, one he cant seem to remember.


**EpicChowder 619 here with another Phineas and Ferb Fanfic. After watching 'Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo' again and reading some other fanfics about the OC's Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher and looking at the various pics of them on Deviantart, I've decided to write this. This is only a short story too see how I could write them. Please read and review. I might write more about them if this gets a good reception.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. The characters of Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher belong to their respective owners, Angelus19, sam-ely-ember and Melty19.**

It was another beautiful day in Danville and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was trying to get her son in the car. Her son, Thomas, usually wanted to keep himself to himself, similar to his father. Today however, he would have to stay at his Grandfather's for a while. Vanessa had just managed to get her son out of the house and into her car. It was always a hustle to get her son to go to her father's. He would always tell stories. Stories that involved an evil scientist and a platypus locked in an ever going battle. However, Vanessa knew all too well that these were not stories. She didn't want to tell her son the truth as she had figured out Perry's identity long ago. If she told her son that the suave secret agent from his grandpa's stories was in fact his uncle's pet platypus, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, for once. If her father found out about where his nemesis was residing, he might take up evil again, or have a heart attack. They were about halfway to her father's when she noticed that Thomas seemed even more down than usual.

"What's the matter Thomas?"

"Nothing'."

"Come on, I know when your holding something back. What is it?"

"I don't want to stay at Grandpa's."

"Why not? What's wrong with your Grandpa?"

"He's crazy. He really believes the stories he tells."

"Your cousin Marie likes your Grandpa's stories"

"Yeah, only because Perry lives with them. She thinks that her platypus is the one from his stories."

"Come on Thomas, you know that no one else can look after you today."

"But when he starts talking he won't shut up."

"I know.

"Can't I at least take my stuff?"

"You know he doesn't like your music. J…just humour him, okay honey."

"Okay."

_Doofenshmirtz… Evil… Incorporated!_

A knock cam at his door. He reached for his cane and forced himself out of his chair. "Damned trick or treaters." He hobbled over to the door and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Oh Vanessa, honey. W… what are you doing here? You're too old to be trick or treating, aren't you?"

"Dad, its February. I told you, I need to look after Thomas this afternoon."

"Wha… you did? I'm sorry my memory… isn't, you know, as good anymore."

"It's okay dad."

"So… so who's this Thomas?" Thomas walked in front of his mother.

"Your grandson."

"Really, I coulda swore my grandchild was ginger and, you know, a girl."

"Dad, that's Marie, and she's not yours remember. She'll be coming around sometime in the next hour for your stories."

"My stories? Oh you mean my totally epic confrontations with my retired nemesis Perry the Platypus!?"

"Yeah, as she said… stories."

"Thomas, be nice. So can you take him?"

"Oh sure, come on Tom. I can regale you with my stories of evil." Thomas looked towards his mother who gently nudged him inside. As Doof waved goodbye to his daughter she leaned on the wall and let out a sigh of relief. Doof led Thomas to his rocking chair where he got him to sit down on the carpet in front of him. He cautiously and slowly got into his chair and took a drink of his cup of coffee. "So, Thomas is it? Have I told you about the time I tried to reverse the rotation of the earth?"

"Yes."

"Huh, okay then, did… did I tell you about the time I tried to juice city hall?"

"Yes."

"Okay, did I ever tell you when I tried to turn the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA into Gimmelshtump?"

"Yes."

"What about when I tried to get my brother Roger, god rest his soul, to eat that almond brittle sandwich?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about…"

"Grandpa, no offence, but have you ever noticed that your stories are all about you **trying **to do something?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, your stories always end up the same way. You have a scheme; Perry comes to stop you…"

"Perry **the Platypus**!"

"Fine. Perry the Platypus comes to stop you, you trap him, you tell him your scheme, you fight and then he defeats you. Your –inators are cool and all but, you can't really tell a different story if, every time, the outcome is the same."

"Well, how else are they supposed to end?"

"I dunno, you win, maybe."

"Win? Huh I never thought about it that way. I don't think I ever tried to win." Thomas' phone began to ring as Doof started to get off topic and ramble on. As he answered a bright cheery voice propelled itself through the speakers.

"Thomas!" Thomas recognised it immediately.

"Hi Marie."

"Are you at Grandpa Doofs yet?"

"Yeah, he is trying to tell a story…"

"Oh my god! Has he started already!? Uh, s… slow him down, please! I can't keep up if I don't hear the beginning." Thomas looked up at Doof who was rambling enthusiastically, flinging his hands in all directions.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"We're about… Dad! How long away are we!? Uh… about five minutes. Can you hold him for that long?"

"As I said, I don't think it'll be a problem." As he went to hang up on her he heard her yell:

"DAD! Hurry up! We're gonna miss it!" He let out a small smile and put the phone back in his pocket.

"…And that's how I got all those people into the pineapple!"

"A… and what happened to Perry the Platypus?" he stuttered.

"Perry the Platypus? This isn't one of my confrontational backstories, it's just filler dialogue while you were talking on your phone so, you know, it's not supposed to make sense."

"Filler dialogue? What's that?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, it… it's before your time. So where was I?"

"Pineapples."

"No no, that was the filler dial… It doesn't matter, I'll just start again. So did I ever tell you about the time I tried to reverse the rotation of the earth?" Thomas threw his head in his hands and muttered. "Come on boy, have I told you or not?"

"Yes."

"Huh, okay then, did… did I tell you about the time I tried to juice city hall?" Just then, Doof's front door swung open as a burst of orange flew through the room and landed on Doof's lap. "What the… oh, it's you." Marie had a huge smile on her face as she nuzzled up to his lab coat when her dad rushed in through the door.

"Marie! I told you not to rush off like that! You never know what could happen. Sorry Dr. D."

"Oh please its fine. And you know its Heinz."

"I know. I'm sorry for her bursting in. She just loves your stories."

"Flashbacks!"

"Okay then, see you later honey."

"Bye Dad, come on Grandpa Doof, tell me a story, tell me a story!" Phineas and Doof both rolled their eyes as Phineas closed the door behind him.

"Say… tell you what, how about I show you." Marie's face lit up with joy.

"How!?"

"With… hold on can you help me up… I can't get around so good anymore." Both Marie and Thomas helped Doof out of his chair and he picked up his walking cane. He led them into one of the adjoining rooms where he managed to find a light switch, revealing an object covered by an olive green tarp.

"What is it?"

"Hold on dear let me just… just get over there and… ha, now my grandchild and grand…niece, I guess. Behold my latest creation, my time travel device!" The device looked strangely familiar to the time machine Phineas and Ferb used years ago and was still located at the museum, however as Doof built it was coloured green and purple.

"Device? Aren't they usually called inat…" He was stopped by Marie.

"Shhh Thomas! It's great Grandpa. How long did it take you?"

"Five years. Well, I say five years, it could have been twenty years, or an hour. This retirement thing really blurs the days together. With this device, I'll be able to show you, personally, one of my battles with Perry the Platypus. Hop on!" Marie squealed in delight as Thomas simply sighed. As they hopped onto the machine, Doof pulled on the lever and the machine disappeared from the room but reappeared apparently seconds later.

"Well, that was a whole load of nothing."

"Thomas what are you talking about, that was awesome!"

"Huh, that should have worked, hmm." Marie jumped out of the time machine and ran out of the room with Thomas following her while Doof was checking some components on his machine. As they stepped out into the hall, they didn't notice that most of the cobwebs and rust were not present on the walls and ceiling. Doof tried to catch up to them.

"That's weird. Look at the clock. Its two hours earlier?" questioned Thomas.

"We did it. We did it! We time travelled! I knew your stories were true!" yelled Marie with delight.

"So… we time travelled. What date is this?" Thomas asked Doof.

"I dunno. I set my machine to take me to a random point in my timeline. Come on, let's have a look." Doof opened the door to the lab. Everything was how he remembered it, all shiny yet dark. Everything was the same, except for a strange looking machine placed in the centre of the room.

"Wow! What is it?"

"That's weird, I don't know. I've never seen it before."

"But… you can remember all your –inators." said Thomas.

"Sooo, am I making a believer out of you kid?"

"Uh… no. " Doof chuckled before walking over to the machine.

"Hmmm… it's defiantly mine… I'll power it up, see what it does." Doof pressed the central purple button on the machine and the device began to illuminate. The two spoon shaped objects on it began to project a green beam of energy that began to form something. Before it could do anything, however, the device seemed to short circuit and power down. "Huh, nothing? Maybe it's a distract-inator to distract Perry the Platypus from my real –inator." Just then, Thomas heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Wait… someone's coming." Doof turned towards the door and heard two very distinctive voices.

"Quick, we don't want to cause any space-time paradoxes or something, come on." The three of them hid behind the machinery that circled the lab as the twin doors swung open.

"…But what about entr_é_es?" asked Norm

"Entr_é_es? What the… It's a buffet! Do you really think people are concerned with entr_é_es when they can have turkey and cake on the same plate? Do you really think Perry the platypus has time to eat an entr_é_e when he could have dessert?" complained Doof.

"But wouldn't an entr_é_e be quicker to eat than cake?" Doof stopped in his tracks, wide eyed, before continuing.

"S…shut up, I know what I'm talking about!" As Norm walked over to the long table and began to plate up, Doof placed the wooden figure he had been carrying into a small wooden chair. After a few minutes of getting everything perfect, he psyched himself up. "Now, Perry the Platypus, quake in terror as I punch a hole through to another dimension . Behold, the Other-Dimension…"

"Sir."

"…Inato… What? What?"

"I've finished setting up the buffet.

"Oh for crying out loud, Norm. I was in the zone!

"I just thought you were playing with your doll."

"It's not a doll, it's a stand in. Pretendy the Practice-puss, see? I wonder if Perry the Platypus practices with a fake me? It would be nice to know he cares enough." On the other side of the room, Thomas could see that Marie was getting agitated. Before he could say anything, she darted from her hiding place and ran towards the young Doof.

"OMG! That Doll is sooooo cute!"

"What is it with your sister?" asked a disgruntled Doof.

"Cousin." Replied Thomas, flatly. The young Doof turned around to see the little ginger girl smiling expectantly at him.

"Hi!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh… hello. Norm! We don't have child labour in this place do we?"

"Not that I know of, sir."

"Hi, sorry, are you lost?"

"Nope!"

"Huh… okay then. Norm, do you have… anything on… this."

"I cannot recollect her image from my databanks."

"Oh, you are no help at all."

"Can I borrow that doll you were playing with!?"

"Ugh… it's not a doll, it's a stand in!" Thomas ran over to her and pulled her arm.

"Marie! What are you doing?"

"What the… How many more of you are back there!?" The older Doof sighed and appeared from behind the machinery. "Are… are you one of my tenants?"

"Not… really." Replied the older Doof, trying to keep as much too himself, not wanting to cause any paradoxes.

"Then, you are…?

"Take a wild guess genius"

"Hmm, well, I don't suppose you are my future self that travelled from the future in a time machine-inator, are you?"

"No… wait, yes. Yes I am."

"Ooh, cool! In the future, do you all travel like this, like, is there a holiday service that… that lets you go to time periods than destinations?"

"No, actually I had to create my own way here, with my time travel device."

"Is… is that it? It's not an –inator?"

"Nah man, I dropped that bit ages ago."

"Are you sure you're me from the future? And these are…?"

"Oh, how impolite of me. This here is my grandchild…"

"What, the cute one?"

"Nah, the other one."

"Oh that's a shame."

"Hey! I am here you know!" Yelled Thomas.

"…And this one is…?"

"Oh that's… that's, uh… to be honest, I don't even know."

"Grandpa, it's me! Your kinda granddaughter who really isn't your granddaughter!" Young Doof looked confusedly towards his older self.

"Oh, right. Sorry young me, it's complicated. The boy who married my daughter has a brother who had her. She sometimes comes around to listen to my backstories. And the weird thing is, her dad and my son in law, they're stepbrothers, so you tell me what she's supposed to call me 'cause I'm fresh outta ideas."

"Uh… you lost me. Wait, Vanessa gets married. Oooh, who too?" asked the young Doof, forgetting the gravity of the situation.

"Um… I think it's… a Ferb Fletcher."

"Huh, never heard of him. So… what's 'Ferb' short for?"

"I… don't know." As an awkward silence fell, the young Doof turned his attention to the buffet.

"Oh, where are my manners, would you like something to eat, I got the buffet set up just over there."

"Sure, come on kids, we can eat this in the lounge." As Thomas and Doof grabbed a plate, Marie holding Pretendy the Practice-puss, ran straight through to the lounge.

"Norm. Look after them will you. I don't want those kids in here when Perry the Platypus turns up and starts chucking chairs and beaver tails at me." Doof wheeled the device onto the balcony as Norm picked up the buffet table and moved it into the lounge.

"Now, to give it a little test." Doof pressed the central purple button on the machine and the device began to illuminate. The two spoon shaped objects on it began to project a green beam of energy that began to form something. Before it could do anything, however, the device seemed to short circuit and power down. "Hmm, well I just finished it. It can't be broken already." Suddenly, a blur of white, red and green flew past Doof and straight into his –inator. "I stand corrected." He ran over to the crash site where two young boys were climbing out of a huge shuttlecock. "What is it with kids today?" he mumbled to himself as he approached the pair. "Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock?" The redheaded boy spoke first.

"We're really sorry sir, I don't know what happened. One minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton platypult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your deluxe apartment in the sky."

"Well, it looks like you totalled my Other-Dimension-inator."

"An Other-Dimension-inator? What does it do?"

"Well, at the moment it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into other dimensions."

"Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb."

"My name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz but me friends call me… Wait, wait. Did you say his name is Ferb?" The green haired one spoke up in a British accent.

"That's what they call me?"

"…and you're his brother

"Sure am!"

"Oooh, have I got a surprise for you. Come this way" Doof led the boys into the lounge. There they saw an old man, similar to the man that led them in, blending something in a blender at the end of the room. They also saw a robot man stood at the buffet table and two kids by the sofa. The boy was sitting quietly on the sofa, eating one thing off his plate at a time while the girl was playing excitedly on the floor with a wooden platypus toy, a cruder version of the Perry the Platypus inaction figure the boys had made some time ago. As the girl turned towards the door and saw the redheaded boy, she jumped to her feet and ran manically at him.

"DAD!" she yelled hugging him. "Y… you're shorter than I remember." Phineas looked to his brother who just shrugged his shoulders. Thomas looked over and sighed. He calmly walked up and pried her from her future father.

"Marie, she's not your dad yet."

"Well, no duh. But it's dad as a kid! This is great!" The older Doof turned around to see the boys.

"Oh, man. One successful leap into the future and they're already tearing time apart. Oi, you two!" Both Phineas and Ferb and Marie and Thomas turned around. "No, I mean the ginger one and the quiet one." Both pairs kept staring. "Ugh, this isn't getting me anywhere, the girl and the boy!" Marie and Thomas walked up to Doof, who seemed irritated. "It's bad enough we met my younger self and now you're interacting with your parents? You do realise that the whole of our dimensional reality could plummet into oblivion any second now!" Phineas looked at Ferb again and mouthed:

"Parents?" Ferb shrugged again.

"Come on you two, before we all die." Doof lead the two out of the lounge and into the lab. As Doof began to lead them back to the time travel machine, Perry, who was on his way to stop Doof, flew into the room. He stopped in fear and shock as he saw Phineas and Ferb with Doof and a few others. As he stood motionless, considering his options at superfast speed, both Phineas and Marie turned around

"Oh there you are Perry." said the both of them, turning to see Perry on all fours. Perry chattered in response. As the both of them rushed over to him, they looked at each other.

"You know Perry?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah, he's my pet."

"N… no he isn't he's mine."

"Well, now he is but he will be mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You let me take care of him."

"When?"

"In the future." As they were talking Ferb and Thomas had ended up next to each other watching them.

"So…" began Ferb. "…You're my son." He said, skipping any formalities.

"Yep." Thomas replied simply.

"Any hints about the future?" Thomas pondered for a bit.

"Spoilers." Ferb smiled and the two returned to watch the redheads. The young Doof approached the older Doof.

"Perry?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"So… wait… is that?"

"Well, I think it is…" The young Doof began to confront his nemesis when his older self, grabbed him. "But my memory isn't so good anymore."

"Huh."

"Let's put it this way, if it is and you find out, when I get back to my own time, I'll know we were right." Phineas and Marie were still talking when Thomas began to walk over.

"So, someday I just happen to give you Perry. Tell me, why would I do that?"

"I didn't pry it from your cold dead hands, if that's what your worried about." she said giggling.

"Who are you." said Phineas, who was getting agitated on not knowing who this girl was. She began to giggle again.

"Mom always said you were oblivious."

"Mom? You said I was 'Dad'. What does that mean?" Thomas interjected.

"Spoilers. Come on Marie." He took her hand and led her back to the machine with Doof. As they left the room, the younger Doof approached the boys.

"So, where were we? I'm sorry for all the commotion."

"I think… we crashed into your Other-Dimension-inator?"

"Oh, yes."

"Like I was gonna say, Ferb is naturally handy with tools. I bet we could put this thing back together in no time."

Back at the Time travel device, Marie and Thomas and gotten themselves strapped in the machine. As Doof prepared to pull the lever, he thought to himself; 'How come I don't remember this then?' He shrugged and pulled the lever and the machine disappeared from the room but reappeared apparently seconds later.

"Huh, that should have worked hmm." mumbled Doof as he began to fidget with the controls.

"What do you mean grandpa?" asked Marie.

"It was supposed to work. You know like, travel into the past and stuff."

"But we did." Said Thomas.

"Did we? Nah, your delirious boy."

"No. I saw it too. We went to the past and… you had a buffet and a robot and we met our dads but they were kids and then Perry came and… and…"

"See, both of you, delirious. You're making less sense than I do, now."

"But we saw it! How come you don't remember?" asked Thomas.

"What's wrong with you two? Look." He pulled up his coat sleeve to show his watch. "Look, two seconds after we left. It did nothing"

"But… but... It's a time machine. We came back two seconds after we left." Marie wanted him to remember.

"Well, if this thing can only travel two seconds into the future, what good is it."

"That's not what she meant." Doof ignored them and rushed them outta the room.

"Come on then, I'll see if I've got some spare almond brittle."

"But I don't like almond brittle."

"See? Delirious." Doof spent the rest of the day getting annoyed by the two kids about an event that he couldn't remember. As both Vanessa and Phineas came to pick their children up, they too were plagued with a story on how their kids travelled in time. As Marie and Thomas parted ways for the day, he saw a look in her eyes. A look that said:

"I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

**Please remember to read and review and I might write more of the adventures of Marie and Thomas. **


End file.
